Toy Story: Friendship is Plastic
by Franky G Fan
Summary: Bonnie gets a set of new toys who are awfully familiar...unfortunately one of them is as deluded as Buzz was when he thought he was an actual space ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea and it wouldn't leave my mind. It's my 'first' Toy Story story (ha) and I'm back in the category with a x-over. TS and My Little Pony. XP**

**I don't own Toy Story. Disney/Pixar does.**

**I don't own MLP:FiM. Hasbro does.**

Bonnie burst into the room, her frilly skirt bouncing, a rather large box clutched in her chubby little hands. She leapt onto her bed, bouncing on it, setting the box down with a rather large plop, and beginning to work on ripping it open with a pair of scissors. Woody Pride, a cowboy and one of the various toys scattered about on the floor, couldn't help but discreetly exchange a curious look with his best friend and fellow space toy, Buzz Lightyear. Getting a new toy was always chaos, and Woody had to stifle a shudder at the thought of the 'toy' becoming plural.

Bonnie suddenly let out a happy squeal. She'd successfully opened the box and was pulling out multi-colored plastic toys that were a bit too big for her hands. She set them down on the comforter, grinning excitedly at each one, petting whatever they were on the heads happily, retrieving a mini brush from the discarded box and beginning to brush what looked like hair.

Now it was Buzz's turn to hide his groan. He secretly hoped that whatever toys Bonnie had gotten weren't Barbies. He had a hidden distaste for them. All plastic (no pun intended) and no depth.

"Bonnie!" The faint calling of Mrs. Anderson drifted through the door. "Time to go to your uncle's house!"

Bonnie looked up and replied, "Okay, Mommy, be there in a second!" She turned back to her new toys. "Be good, everybody—er, everypony," She girlishly giggled again before leaping off of her bed and scrabbling out the door, shutting it with a click.

The toys on the floor remained frozen until they heard the roar of the car fade as it pulled out from the driveway.

"New toys?" Jessie Pride, Woody's sibling and rambunctious counterpart, scrambled to her feet, throwing her hat in the air and catching it with a huge grin. "Yeeeee-hhhaawwww!" She made a dash towards the bed but was stopped by the body of the huge, silent, stuffed Totoro. She stumbled over his distended stomach and went sprawling.

Woody couldn't help but crack a grin and a laugh as he too stood up, dusting off his pants and vest and was joined by Dolly (the original leader of Bonnie's room before Woody and the others had arrived; now they co-lead) and Buzz. They approached the bed silently and slowly.

Woody was the first to climb the sheets underneath the steady gaze of Dolly's button-eyes and Buzz's cerulean blue ones. He was a bit apprehensive about meeting the new toys, but he always was, so he shrugged it off. He climbed to the top of the bed, dusted himself off once more, and extended a hand before his jaw dropped, his greeting fading into thin air.

Ponies. That's what they were. Plastic ponies. There were 6 of them. One was crouched shyly by the pillow with a cream-colored flank and a wispy pink mane that covered half of her face with pink butterflies emblazoned on her haunch and folded plastic wings. Another was prancing joyfully around the bed, whistling a merry tune, her curly hair and pelt both a startling shade of fuchsia pink. Three balloons were tattooed on her hip. Yet another one was a light shade of lavender with dark purple and pink streaked hair, a unicorn horn poking from her mane and sparkles as the odd hindquarters tattoo. She turned her head to stare unblinkingly at Woody. By her side were three other ponies. One was a pure, snowy white with light diamonds encrusted on her right leg. Her hair was a curly purple, and her eyelashes were dramatically long. The other was a cyan pony with rainbow colored tail and mane, a pair of extended plastic wings, violet eyes, and the mark of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from it. Her gaze was suspicious. And the final pony was a yellow-light orange with a brown cowboy hat tucked onto her head. She had three apples on her hip and hair tied into a loose ponytail (both for mane and tail) and a light spray of freckles across her cheeks.

"Good afternoon," The purple pony spoke formally, dipping her head at Woody. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Before Woody could reply, Rex (a clunky green dinosaur who was obsessive, compulsive, and paranoid, but loyal all the same) called up in a high-pitched, nervous wail, "Woooooody? Who's up there?"

The cyan pony's head twisted. "Who was _that?" _

Woody blinked. Her tone seemed almost rude. "Rex. He's a dinosaur toy. Welcome to Bonnie's room," He extended a hand, an automatic reflex whenever greeting newcomers. "I'm Woody, this is Dolly," He paused to help the ragdoll onto the bed, who waved happily, "And this is Buzz." Buzz stood on top of the bed, hands on his hips, and nodded curtly at the ponies.

"Don't forget 'bout me!" Jessie flung herself onto the bed, nearly plowing into the nearest pony (the yellow, apple one). This resulted in the one hiding by the pillow to squeak nervously again.

"And that's Jessie." Woody spoke somberly, pointing at his sister, hiding his surge of irritation.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, watching as the cowgirl stumbled to her feet. "Thanks for the warm welcome." She extended her hoof to shake Woody's hand, dropping it shortly afterwards. "This is Rarity," She beckoned to the white pony by her side, who merely nodded daintily.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," the cyan pony interrupted Twilight, striking a pose, grinning boldly at the line of toys, the others watching from the ground below.

"Fastest flyer in all of Equestria," The yellow pony jokingly put in, poking Rainbow in the side, causing her to jump.

"You know it!" She bragged, holding her head up high.

Twilight rolled her eyes but pointed a hoof at the teasing, southern-accented pony. "And that's—"

"Applejack." Said pony interrupted her and tilted her hat at the toys.

"Pinkie Pie!" The bubbly pink pony stopped her circuit in front of Buzz, staring at the round red button in his chest in awe. "Ooooh!" She cooed. "What's that do?"

"No, don-" Buzz attempted to dissuade her from poking his button but her hoof slammed into it, nearly knocking the hefty space toy over.

His wings popped out with a loud 'sproing!'

Crossly, he attempted to put them back in again, but was interrupted by a curious Rainbow Dash. "Hey, nice wings." A wicked gleam twinkled in her plastic eyes. "I say, we should have a race. First one to fly around this room, wins," Her grin matched the look in her eyes.

Buzz looked bemused and was about to break the news that they both were toys and actually couldn't fly before dainty Rarity interrupted. Her voice was hardly more than a soft coo. "And I believe we forgot to introduce Fluttershy, pardon us for our rudeness."

Woody and Dolly exchanged looks; never had they heard such a polite toy speak in such a way.

Fluttershy looked up from her hooves, her eyes widening, looking absolutely frightened.

"Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "They won't hurt you."

Tentatively, the pony tip-toed forward, joining the group. She stared with livid eyes. "H-Hi," She stuttered in such a quiet voice the toys had to lean forward to be able to hear it.

"Well, it's awfully nice to meet ya," Jessie chimed, looping her thumbs through her belt loops, grinning widely.

Applejack turned her head to Jessie. "Mah, mah, you seem awful familiar," She joked.

Buzz did a double-take upon realizing their accents sounded much alike. Not spot-on, but close enough.

Jessie laughed loudly.

Woody interrupted the conversation by clapping his plastic hands together. "Alright, now that we're acquainted, we should introduce you to the rest of Bonnie's toys."

"Toys?" Rainbow Dash looked confused. "What do you mean ,toys? We're PONIES. I'm a Pegasus." She beckoned to her wings with a hoof.

Buzz and Woody exchanged disgruntled looks; hopefully it wouldn't be a recall of how Buzz had acted the first time he'd been opened, deliriously believing he was a real space ranger (long story).

Woody glanced casually at Twilight, contemplating telling her. She seemed the most reasonable of the ponies, aside from Applejack, who was striking up a pleasant conversation with Jessie.

"Hey, uh, Twilight, could I have a little chat with you for a couple of seconds?" Woody requested, ignoring the curious glances Dolly, Buzz, and Jessie simultaneously shot at him.

The purple pony looked at him, large eyes round with surprise. She quickly regained her composure, however, and nodded in quite a dignified way. "Sure."

Woody made his way over to the edge of the bed and leaped down, landing oddly but quickly regaining his balance. He turned, ignoring the curious gazes of Bonnie's other toys, and worried a bit about how Twilight would get down.

However, she leaped casually from the bed, landing on her plastic hooves with a light clunk, clopping over to Bonnie's messy closet; a place that would be perfect for a private conversation.

Woody hurriedly scrambled over to her, pushing aside a flush of irritation upon hearing a toy wolf-whistle and whisper rather loudly, "Look who Wood's goin' into the closet with!" _She's a pony, for Stinky Pete's sake, _he thought bitterly, directing it at Potato Head, having recognized it was his brash voice.

He pushed aside the awkward images Potato Head's comment had brought up and scrambled into the closet after Twilight, only to bump into her haunches. He hastily scrambled back, Potato Head's words dancing in his mind.

Twilight was staring at him with one hoof crossed over the other. "Well?" She gave her ears a flick.

Woody began to scratch the nape of his neck, a nervous habit he'd adapted. "Okay, Rainbow Dash seems a bit….confused as to what she really is. A toy." He shot a cautious glance at Twilight, hoping the level-headed pony wasn't unaware of her current status as a plaything, but the pony simply nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to break it to her, see, since it's her first day here." Woody found himself speaking formally, oddly enough.

Twilight nodded in understanding. "Maybe one of us can break it to her," She shrugged lightly and turned her head over to where Rainbow was quarreling with Buzz, insisting that they race, whilst Buzz simply grinned and shook his head repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews. And I'll try to improve my grammar **

**I don't own Toy Story. Disney/Pixar does.**

**I don't own MLP: FiM. Hasbro does.**

"C'mon, why won't you race me?" The cyan pony glared up at the space ranger. "You too _chicken?_"

Buzz merely looked bemused. "I'm not poultry, no."

Applejack let out a laugh and poked Rainbow in the side. "You fellers should race another day. We're just gettin' settled, sugar cube." Jessie straightened up, green eyes lighting up.

"Sugar cube? Never heard that before." A sudden wicked grin crossed her face and the cowgirl sauntered over to Buzz, draping an arm around his broad shoulders, undoubtedly making his face flush, and drawled, "What's all the buzz about, sugar cube?"

Pinkie gave a sudden high pitched giggle and flopped onto her back, waving her hooves in the air. "Oh, I get it, his name is Buzz and 'what's all the BUZZ' about!" She collapsed into another round of terribly high-pitched laughter.

Mr. Potato Head and the remainder of the toys on the floor exchanged looks. The former simply popped his ears out and stuck them in his backside. The other toys weren't so fortunate to be able to do so and drifted apart, each over the excitement of having new toys and going back to their normal, every-day activities.

Woody and Twilight exchanged a look upon hearing Pinkie's giggle. The lanky cowboy ran a hand down his face (and he thought JESSIE was annoying!) and quickly climbed up the side of the bed, Twilight following suit.

"Nice of you to join us." Rarity gave a snooty whisk of her tail and hit Fluttershy in the face. The shy pony gave a squeak of exclamation and quickly darted off to resume her position hiding behind the pillow. Rarity stared after her. "My bad."

"Don't you worry, sugar cube, I'll go talk to her," Applejack smiled and trotted over to Fluttershy's hiding spot, dipping her head at Woody and Twilight as she passed them and ignoring the still guffawing Pinkie.

Buzz's face was still red.

Jessie took her arm off of his shoulder and burst out laughing, though her laughter wasn't nearly as pesky as Pinkie Pie's was. "Shoulda seen the look on your face, partner," She chuckled again and entwined her fingers with his.

He stared, astonished, at their linked hands.

Twilight, whom had been watching the whole exchange, flicked her ear and whispered, "Does he always react like that?"

Amused by Twilight's question Woody laughed and nodded. "Sure does."

Rarity slid between Twilight and Woody. "Excuse me, if you will dearie, but Twilight, I'm awfully exhausted. Is there any place I could rest my weary hooves?"

Twilight cocked her head to the side and glanced at Woody. The cowboy shrugged. "Where Bonnie opened you would be the best place."

"Bonnie's the girls name?"

"Yup," Woody answered with another nod.

"Splendid name." And with that, Rarity daintily skipped off to settle down on Bonnie's quilt and take a brief 'beauty nap'.

"Alright, Twilight Sparkle, is it?" Dolly suddenly walked up to the two toys, wearing a smile and holding out her fingerless hand.

Twilight shook it with her hoof. "Yes," She beamed almost bashfully. "And you are?"

"I'm Dolly…"

Leaving the two to talk, Woody aimlessly wandered around the bed, fingers in his belt loops, surveying the entire scene. Applejack was still comforting Fluttershy. Rarity was sleeping. Twilight was talking. Pinkie was still laughing her head off. And Rainbow Dash kept poking and prodding Buzz about the race, saying that if he didn't race her it'd prove she'd be the ultimate flyer in whatever dimension she was in too.

Woody smiled upon catching word of Rainbow's exclamation. _Dimension. _It struck him as a word Bonnie would like. Alternate dimension would be better, actually—his thoughts were interrupted when he was struck in the middle and was sent soaring off the bed.

He nailed the floor with a clunk, found his hat, and scrabbled to his feet, looking up angrily at who'd randomly attacked him.

Pinkie Pie was staring down at him with innocent eyes. "I didn't mean to, I'd only meant to give you a hug!"

Woody pinched the bridge of his nose.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
